The invention relates to a vibration plate.
In the case of the known vibration plates of this type, the sole element is fastened on the vibrating ground-contact plate. The high accelerations which take place there make it very difficult for the fastening of the sole element on the vibration plate to be configured such that it is of straightforward design, on the one hand, and durable, on the other hand, and it has not been possible hitherto to solve this problem in a fully satisfactory manner. Added to this is the fact that the sole element is forcibly carried along at its fastened end by the vibrating ground-contact plate and consequently, if the underlying surface is dusty, creates a considerable amount of additional dust.
The object of the invention is to provide a vibration plate on which it is possible for the sole plate to be fastened durably without difficulty providing a straightforward means and which, in addition, does not, on dusty ground, create a considerable amount of addition dust during operation.
The above object is achieved by providing a vibration plate that includes a ground-contact plate and a top mass which is supported on the ground-contact plate via springs or buffers made of elastic material. The vibration plate also includes an oscillation generator which is provided on the ground-contact plate and which has the ability to automatically advance the vibration plate. The vibration plate additionally includes a releasably fastened sole element which is made of elastic material and which is located beneath the ground-contact plate. The sole element is configured as a loose sole mat, and is fastened on the vibration plate, such that the sole element can be carried along at just one of two end faces of the sole element. The sole element extends transversely with respect to an advancement directions. The sole mat is fastened on the top mass of the vibration plate.
In the case of the vibration plate according to the invention, the sole element is largely free of vibration at its fastened end because the design causes the top mass to remain essentially at rest during operation of the vibration plate. It is therefore also the case that the sole element is subjected to considerably less stressing at its fastened end than in the case of the known vibration plates of the generic type, with the result that there are no problems entailed in fastening durably on the vibration plate by straightforward means. Since, as is not the case with the known vibration plates, the sole element of the vibration plate according to the invention remains virtually at rest in the vertical direction at its fastened end, it is also the case that, on dusty ground, it does not create a considerable amount of additional dust.